


旧神玫瑰之诗

by And_reA



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_reA/pseuds/And_reA
Summary: 冰与火之歌AU有魔法的威特洛大陆北境领主盖/君临城王子邓
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

黑底红纹的凤凰旗*帜飘扬，邓布利多家的车马浩浩荡荡地向北。在河湾地耽搁了不少时间，等到到达北境的时候已经是初冬了。这年冬天的第一场雪和阿不思一起到达，站在临冬城城堡外迎接的格林德沃公爵披着厚实的狼皮披风，上面已经覆盖了薄薄的一层雪。

“丝绸袍子？他以为他来了哪儿，多恩的棕榈沙滩吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧罗西尔。”盖勒特朝他的女侍卫低声说了一句。

游侠骑士盖勒特·格林德沃去年刚刚继承了父亲的爵位，眼下风头正盛，连君临城的市井商贩都在讲述年轻的北境公爵在河谷一战中是多么的英勇，更别提那些游吟诗人了。“金发的公爵宛如战士之神下凡，”他们和着音乐歌唱，“左手执剑，右手魔杖，从此七神之地再无纷争——”

阿不思一路上没少听到这些对格林德沃的称颂，但他心里十分清楚，这些赤裸裸地赞美对于君临城来说绝不是什么好事。父王有意将王位寄托给他——这是维斯特洛上下心照不宣的事实了。毕竟阿不福斯早早地去了学城，而唯一继承了金发紫眸**的妹妹阿莉安娜不能掌控魔法，让人惋惜不已。他此行就是为了试探这位炙手可热的北境新公爵，看看他在游历了维斯特洛大陆之后，是否还对邓布利多家族忠心耿耿。要知道凤凰已经有一百多年没有光顾过维斯特洛了，再加上来自高庭的母后遗传给她的儿子们一头火红的头发，总有一些流言起伏在街头巷尾，称阿不思为“最后的王子”。

绣着王室纹章的紫绸长袍在北境几乎没有什么御寒的作用，阿不思僵硬地从马车上下来，努力控制自己不要在临冬城外呼啸的寒风中颤抖。

“这位就是北境公爵、河谷之战的英勇骑士——”

礼仪官的介绍还没结束，一件灰色的大披风就把阿不思兜头盖住。他在那扎脸的狼毛领子中抬头，看到了一个金发的年轻人。

“盖勒特，”那个人朝他露出一点微笑，后退半步单膝跪在这片白雪里，“又见面了，王子殿下。”

*

临冬城的主厅里炭火烧得很旺，阿不思脱下了那件厚重的要命的狼皮披风，那上面带有浓重北方特色的粗旷铁饰差点划伤他的手指。

“你丝毫未变，阿不思。”

盖勒特无疑是在说谎——声音低沉，借着宴会上的觥筹掩饰。他已经不是高庭城堡里那个敢钻进仓谷的少年了。那个时候他的头发只略微长过耳垂，露出一小节奶油色的后颈。刘海拨在两边，低头时会蹭在脸上，痒痒的。盖勒特还记得他是怎样情迷意乱地跨在自己身上起伏，那垂在脸颊的半长红发向后甩出漂亮的弧线……现在王子殿下已经遵循家族传统留了过肩的长发，中规中矩地扎成一束。

阿不思躲闪着他的目光，转身微笑着向封臣们举杯。

盖勒特在他的眼睛里看到了惊慌，就像很多年前面对追来的高庭卫队那样。

私奔的王子还只是十几岁的少年，穿着盖勒特那件过长的黑色衬衫，被那些河湾地的卫兵扭着胳膊，朝着那些弓箭射去的方向撕心裂肺地喊着：“快走啊，盖尔——快走——”

于是他离开了。

带着夏日暖阳的记忆和左肋上箭伤。

阿不思被没收了魔杖足足一年。坎德拉对外宣称这场高庭的闹剧只是一个狡猾的小贼，试图洗劫他们的宝石和钱财。只有被软禁在高塔上的红发王子知道，他的心和灵魂早已被偷走。

“哥哥，你看起来魂不守舍，你在思念他。”阿莉安娜偶尔会来和他聊天，小姑娘总是直言不讳，“那是什么感觉，告诉我！”

站在门口阿不福斯冲进来，狠狠瞪着他，一把拉开妹妹。仿佛他会把那些禁忌的午后公之于众。

阿不思从不回答这些，只是温柔地揽过阿莉安娜，给她漂亮的金发编辫子。

“再给我唱一首歌吧，”他将阿莉安娜送给他的那束玫瑰折下含苞的一朵，戴在金色的发髻里，“再给我唱一首游侠骑士的歌谣吧，我亲爱的妹妹。”


	2. Chapter 2

暴风雪比往年提前了不少，阿不思在临冬城滞留了十五天。这十五天每天的清晨他都能收到新鲜的白玫瑰。这在北境可不是一件容易的事。斯卡曼德说这花是南部的品种，无法生长在北境的冻土里。在很多年前，尚且年少的盖勒特会溜进高庭城堡的玫瑰花房偷下纯白色的一朵，然后把玫瑰和掌心荆棘留下的伤疤一起展示给躲在谷仓中等他的阿不思。他会趁着恋人捧着他受伤的手喃诵治疗咒语时亲吻他赤红色的发顶。然后摘下那沉重的王子冠冕，把玫瑰戴上他的鬓角——像北境终年不化的白雪，随着他们的动作花瓣翩翩而下，覆盖在他们的肩头。

阿不思没想到多年之后和盖勒特的见面会如此寻常——晚餐之后，炉火烧得很旺的会议厅里他心不在焉地推了推眼镜，翻阅这那些羊皮纸。而他的盖尔站在桌子对面，偶尔对那些文件发表一两句评论。今年的临冬城比以往消耗了更多的炭火，让这些来自南方的贵族的脸庞染上桃色。

这些年来他们当然不是音信全无。风声过后，他们就像分隔两地的恋人一样彼此写信，毕竟就算是坎德拉也不能咒杀漫天的飞鸟。只是信鸦送来了盖勒特越来越疯狂的野心，疯狂到足以让凤凰之火烧遍整个维斯特洛大陆——而阿不思一半忧心忡忡，一半沉迷其中。

“我们需要一场涅槃。”盖勒特说。

阿不思不去看他，他知道对视之后没人能拒绝他的要求。  
“你在胡言乱语，公爵，”阿不思抚过羊皮纸锋利的边缘，“那些两手空空的人不是羊群，更何况陛下不会同意你的请求。”

“那你呢？”盖勒特危险地朝他俯下身，一手撑着桌子，一首抚上他的颈侧，让他的目光无处可逃，“我会让你离开这荒唐的牢笼，那时大陆上不会有荒芜，你的臣民会歌颂你的功绩——”

阿不思闭上眼睛，然后一个时隔多年的吻落了下来。

“他们只是羊群。”盖勒特的话像摄神取念，让他心甘情愿变成提线木偶，和冰原狼一起在寒冰上起舞。阿不思明白了这位北境公爵从未向君临屈膝——他的效忠对象始终是自己。

公爵的卧室从未如此遥远过。而长长的，冰冷的走廊里火把的光线跳跃在石墙上。四下无人，罗西尔早已带着侍卫鱼女仆离开了。盖勒特的手像冰冷的枷锁铐在阿不思的手腕上，但亲吻却是温暖的。他们踉跄进盖勒特的卧室，外套早已在路上失踪了。

盖勒特把他推倒在床上。床帏里，阿不思·邓布利多安静地望着他，胸口起伏。长长红发流淌在白色刺绣的床单上——他还戴着那副充满了情色意味的半月形眼镜，歪着头看着站在一旁的格林德沃骑士。

盖勒特觉得阿不思像家乡雪原上的一棵鱼梁木。硬白如骨的树干上叶片深红，如同成千上万的血鸦，在寒风里凝视冒昧的归客，却在自己低头吻上阿尔的嘴唇时飞起，变成燃烧了北境天空的晚霞。

阿不思顺势抬起胳膊勾住金发爱人的脖颈。胸前的抽带被解开，宽阔的领口滑下了肩膀，像一封带着唇印的邀请函缓缓打开。

就像在那个午后的谷仓，南方的阳光从房顶的缝隙透进来，洒在盖勒特的金发上。这个温柔的窃贼将他的双腿分开架上肩膀，从脖颈到乳头的舔吻一路向下，让他在毫无技巧的取悦中咬紧了嘴唇。

床边的小几上放着从多恩水运而来的昂贵脂膏，旋开盖子，令人迷乱的花果香味笼罩了整个房间。公爵大人终于学会了在采撷蜜液之前先耐心开拓，至少这次他不用在撕裂的痛苦之中寻找甜蜜。可是在稻草的碎屑飞扬的时候，你又能奢望些什么呢？是在君临城的寝宫里互表心意吗？白玫瑰的花瓣像北境的雪，纷纷扬扬落下。汗水从额角淌下来，初尝禁果的疼痛像一把不管不顾的烙铁，把盖勒特的名字烙在他柔软的体内。

“我的王子殿下啊。”格林德沃公爵端起床头的烈酒一饮而尽，然后低头啃咬来自君临城的王子的唇。阿不思尝到了酒和鲜血的芳香。

“我会披上白袍，做你的御林铁卫。”在快感的耳鸣中，阿不思听到盖勒特在耳边喃喃，“别让我走，阿尔——别让我走—”  
他混乱地分辨这句话有多么不合逻辑——他们就在盖勒特的封地，怎么可能无端让领主离开。还是说，他还在对那个夏天的未遂私奔念念不忘？

十五天后，雪终于小了一些。盖勒特把他们送上南去的马车，第十五枝玫瑰别在阿不思外袍的扣眼里, 和覆盖了大地的白雪融为一体。

**Author's Note:**

> *坦格利安的龙旗被我因地制宜地换成了凤凰旗帜
> 
> **坦格利安标志性的银发紫眸被我换了发色


End file.
